Cloudkit Situation Archive
I have made this page simply as an archive for any data about Cloudkit01 that we delete from the GTA Wiki but need for future reference. ---- Staff Member Demoted and Banned The staff member Cloudkit01 has been blocked permanently after I have sadly discovered that he has been working behind everyone's backs by helping the vandals raid this wiki and the GTA Myths Wiki. His rights have been revoked and he has been blocked indefinitely. Feel free to post your thoughts below. Evidence (has since been removed). LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:14, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Comments I never really had any dealings with Cloudkit but he always struck me as a "lone ranger" as such, as he never really socialised with the others. His attitude always struck me as poor though, as he could be quite blunt, brash and aggressive with other users. SJWalker (talk) 15:18, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Sad to know a patroller was involved in this. I don't know why but I think the people From his previous facebook group from August 2014 may be associated with the current attacks. Myth]](Talk/Stalk) 15:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Hopefully the main bulk of the vandals have gone, but we should all remain on alert. SJWalker (talk) 15:32, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Beware the quiet ones. - DLVIII Talk 15:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Whoa! Not Couldkit? Oh my god, all them edits, countless, pointless... 16:41, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Let me be rude? So, Cloud was always a waste of space on this wiki! All he did was adding links to articles, I never saw him doing any important edit, using his rollback toll or giving his opinion about articles or promotions, the only time we saw him talking when he insulted Sasquatch101 and voted for his demotion, he is quite rude and never answers anyone, I think it is quite fair to demote him, but after that, he deserved a ban either, bye Cloud! (talk/stalk/blog) 15:47, April 20, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Andre. He wasn't any use. Cloud never helped the community in merging pages, votes, or talk page discussions. He also never replied to messages, making his point as a staff member pointless. I felt ever since he should've been demoted, but I'm still shocked to see he has been backstabbing us all along. () 15:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 This is sad, I never had any problem with him but the fact that he never replied to messages or voted in promotions/demotions, etc. was unacceptable for a patroller. He definitely deserves the ban for being involved in this. DocVinewood (talk) 18:23, April 20, 2015 (UTC) "Evidence". Yep. smurfy (coms) 20:57, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it would appear that they may have either deleted the forum or banned everyone from looking at the forum. I have tried accessing it on my laptop, phone and IPad but none have worked and all pop up with the same message. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC) I can access it. I think he banned your IP VaultBoy.... I can go on there just fine and see shit like "LOCKDOWN OVER - There coming" (22 hours ago) "Wiki Raid of The Week: GTA Wikia - Hey guys if your ever needing help just ask me. I know the ns and outs" (22 hours ago). I'll stay on the tab in case we need to look stuff over or something. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Unbelievable. Cloud was always active despite ignoring RfP and his talk page. It isn't exactly a shame to see him go. Leo68 (talk) 22:59, April 20, 2015 (UTC) This is a gallery. The picture above was taken by Mortsnarg and uploaded by me, thanks to the WhatsApp app. (talk/stalk/blog) 01:31, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Andre - I can get clean shots of every public post that account made on that forum. This is a gallery. Doesn't prove that the account belongs to Cloud. Every other account on that site is hiding their real ID. Do we really believe Cloud is the only one stupid enough to expose himself like that? I think Tom has taken their bait: hook, line and sinker and they are probably laughing their deranged heads off. As I said in chat yesterday, I can't say 100% that it wasn't really him, but I have more than reasonable doubt. smurfy (coms) 01:48, April 21, 2015 (UTC) He has since posted more rants. The grammar and writing style suggests it is Cloudkit if you ask me as he edited frequently. Leo68 (talk) 02:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) One vandal has joined the discussion. He has been permanently banned. NOTICE TO ALL ADMINS AND BUREAUCRATS. Anybody who appears affiliated with Cloudkit must be banned. No discussion. Leo68 (talk) 02:50, April 21, 2015 (UTC) That said, Cloud is in fact guilty, no discussion, can't be another person other than him. (talk/stalk/blog) 02:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) It is his attitude that gave it away but the similar grammar topped it and convinced me. Leo68 (talk) 03:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Not to mention the name of the vandal. SJWalker (talk) 10:31, April 21, 2015 (UTC) This is the first time I noticed that one of the staff member was involved in a very, very shameful event. I had visited this wikia since last year and had only become a user last month, and this is the very first time I noticed a staff was involved in a raid. An irresponsible person, he not only betrayed all the staff members, he too betrayed all of the users, including me, on this wiki. It is a good thing that Tom had demoted and banned this user, and I will do the same thing by banning this user if I was him, even if I did communicated with him before. MarcusCheeKJ (talk) 10:25, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Totally right, Marcus. It's a shame that one of the staff was a bad one that was hiding as a patroller since the beginning (not sure how long but I'll take as "some time ago"). The user was avid to see that thing and report to us about the problem. BTW, now that we are 7 patrollers, should be the RfP open for the 8th one?. Camilo Flores (talk) 13:50, April 21, 2015 (UTC)